Aunque No Te Pueda Ver
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Songfic, sorato... Sora es una patinadora que esta esperando un gran evento en su vida y espera que él llegue a verla...


acá vengo yo de nuevo con otra historia, este sorato, pues salió de una real noche de no tener nada que hacer, espero que les guste, ah aquí Sora es patinadora (digo según yo no iba a ser tenista toda la vida así que otro deporte había que encontrarle)... la canción es total pertenencia de Alex Ubago, espero que les guste

**Aunque no te pueda ver**

… hoy me he levantado un poquito más tarde que lo de costumbre, pero es que he tenido mucho sueño, los entrenamientos son bellísimos, pero me cansan bastante y ayer, fue una pesadilla, no logré hacer nada bien y creo que por mi bien debería renunciar a esta locura de ser patinadora profesional, pero hay algo que me lo impide, se que Matt pronto volverá y quisiera que me viera con mi sueño cumplido… él volverá, yo lo sé, me lo dice este mail que me mando, hace un par de horas…

"Querida Sora:

Los he extrañado mucho, a todos ustedes¿sabes, eso de ser famoso es genial, pero también es bastante agotador, por eso he tomado estas, digamos, vacaciones, aunque prefiero mantener mi lugar de ubicación en secreto, por si las dudas… he hablado con mi hermano, me dijo que estás haciendo algo que no quieres hablar con nadie, pero que sea lo que sea te tiene un tanto triste, por eso quiero decirte que pase lo que pase, siempre podrás contar conmigo, para lo que quieras…

_Si ayer tuviste un día gris, tranquila  
yo haré canciones para ver  
si así consigo hacerte sonreír.  
Si lo que quieres es huir, camina  
yo haré canciones para ver  
si así consigo fuerzas pa´ vivir_

Siempre he creído que eres más fuerte de lo que algunos de nosotros pensamos y estoy convencido de que si hay algún problema en tu vida lo solucionarás, siempre lo haces, eres una gran persona y para mí siempre serás la mejor amiga que alguien pueda tener, te lo digo en serio, nunca he conocido a alguien tan especial como tú, eres, eres como mi hermana, como mi compañera, como mi madre, vaya, no se que otra cosa podrías ser para mí… pero eso mismo me da un poquito de miedo, temo que algún día te enamores y decidas comenzar tu vida en otro lado, ese día, dejarás una huella muy profunda entre nosotros que te conocemos de casi toda la vida…

- ay Matt- suspiro resignada- si supieras que ya estoy locamente enamorada

Interrumpo la lectura para abrir la ventana, esto me da tiempo para pensar, no entiendo que puedo hacer, no quiero que Matt note lo que siento por él, pero por otro lado, hay veces que me muero de ganas de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, es que mis sentimientos no son exactamente un secreto, ya lo saben las chicas y tengo la seguridad que los chicos lo sospechan, por suerte nadie ha comentado nada, aun…

_No tengo más motivos para darte  
que éste miedo que me da  
el no volver a verte nunca más_

Sora, hay algo que me tiene inquieto, es un tema que quedo pendiente entre nosotros hace como 3 meses, yo lo tengo muy presente, pero tú¿lo recuerdas todavía?...

Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, todo ocurrió en el parque, cuando habíamos ido a rememorar lo sucedido un día de julio, cuando nos convertimos en los "niños elegidos"…él y yo llegamos antes que los demás y entonces

- han pasado 9 años desde que nos fuimos, cualquiera diría que ha sido mucho menos el tiempo  
- bueno, hace 6 años también estuvimos un poco involucrados y volvimos a ver a nuestros amigos, la primera vez que nos separamos, fue muy duro, es decir, fue bastante difícil asimilar la separación y todo eso  
- todos estábamos llorando¿verdad?- comento tranquilamente  
- no recuerdo haber visto lágrimas en tus ojos, supongo que no deseabas que nadie te viera llorar  
- claro que lloré, lo que paso es que no pude expresarlo  
- como digas, esa fue una de las pocas ocasiones en que vi llorar a Tai- sonreí un tanto nostálgica y me di cuenta que su semblante había cambiado, se había quedado como frío y yo no entendía porque  
- Sora, siempre sentí curiosidad¿hay algo que sientas por Tai, es decir…  
- me sorprende tu pregunta, claro que siento algo, lo admiro porque es una gran persona y fue mi primer amigo, él nunca me criticó por mi forma de vestir o de ser y es algo que siempre tengo en cuenta, además lo quiero, lo quiero mucho  
- disculpa, no era mi intención molestarte con mis comentarios  
- no te disculpes, no debí reaccionar así

Ya no pudimos continuar hablando, porque llegaron los demás y desde entonces no hemos tenido oportunidad de charlar sobre ese tema, nos quedamos en las disculpas, pero aún así creo que le debo una explicación y por lo visto él también lo cree…

_Creo ver la lluvia caer en mi ventana,  
te veo pero no está lloviendo  
no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento.  
Hoy te echo de menos  
Yo sólo quiero hacerte saber  
amiga estés donde estés,  
que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré,  
si te sientes sola, háblame  
que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver,  
aunque no te pueda ver._

… en ese momento dejé de leer y apagué mi ordenador, ahora me han entrado ganas de ir de compras, tengo un importante torneo en un par de días y deseo comprarme algo lindo para esa fecha, aunque primero iré a entrenar un poquito, siento que algo le falta a mi rutina y ya no tengo tiempo para posponerlo…

entro a donde siempre voy a entrenar y me cambio, estoy nerviosa, hoy no ha venido mi entrenador y no voy a tener quien me corrija, sin embargo debo intentarlo, pero vuelvo a tener fallas, no puedo saltar sin caerme, siempre pierdo el equilibrio y caigo, lo intento una y otra y otra vez y vuelvo a caer, así se me van como cuatro horas; cansada y triste abandono la pista de patinaje y me dirijo a mi casa, hasta las ganas de salir se me han quitado, pero en un café veo sentada a Mimi, intento pasar sin ser vista, pero para mi mala suerte, me ve y me hace un gesto para que entre a hacerle compañía…

- ¿has entrenado mucho?- pregunta sonriente- creo que hasta las campeonas merecen un descanso  
- no soy una campeona y si no me entreno no lo seré ni ahora ni nunca  
- lo siento¿has tenido noticias de Matt, he oído por ahí que podría regresar pronto  
- si, pero, déjame adivinar, ha sido T. K. quien te lo ha dicho  
- claro, ser amiga del hermano menor de un cantante famoso tiene sus ventajas  
- Matt también es nuestro amigo  
- lo se y supongo que tú mueres por que el vaya a verte  
- la verdad si, pero nada nos garantiza que llegará antes del sábado  
- bueno, dicen que soñar no cuesta nada

Me quedo callada, desde niñas Mimi ha sido muy imaginativa, pero es algo que admiro en ella y me gustaría tener la misma seguridad

- ¿se lo has dicho a los demás, es decir lo de mi… presentación  
- hoy se lo diré al superior y a Izzy y Kari se los dirá a los demás¿hay algún problema?- pregunta distraídamente  
- no, ninguno, esta bien… entonces nos vemos  
- aja, nos vemos

Salgo del local algo deprimida, Kari se lo dirá a T. K. porque son novios, entonces por lógica él se lo contará a Matt y así quedara arruinada mi sorpresa

_De tantas cosas que perdí  
diría que sólo guardo lo que fue  
mágico tiempo que nació un Abril.  
Miradas tristes sobre mí  
se anidan y se hacen parte de mi piel  
y ahora siempre llueve porque estoy sin ti_

Por fin ha llegado el sábado, estoy entre nerviosa y expectante, no creo lograrlo, lo peor de todo es que no se si T. K. hablo con Matt porque no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con los chicos, todo se me ha ido entre entrenamientos y nervios; sin embargo al entrar a donde será la presentación me encuentro con mis amigos, los saludo como si ese fuera mi funeral y no logro decir nada más y es cuando Mimi aborda el tema

- T. K. ¿hablaste con Matt, digo para decirle que mas le vale que venga  
- no pude, intenté hacerlo pero me encontré con la noticia de que había salido de viaje  
- ¿en serio¿no te dijeron a donde?- pregunto apesadumbrada  
- no- responde encogiéndose de hombros- y es raro porque no se suponía que saliera hasta mañana  
- habrá habido algún cambio de planes- repone Tai- pero bueno Sora, ya es hora que entres ¿no?- dice riéndose  
- si, bueno nos vemos

Me dirijo hacia donde debo cambiarme y al ponerme en camino me siento muy rara, como que me dan ganas de huir, es una sensación que conozco pero que ahora no puedo controlar, me llaman y siento que me tiembla todo el cuerpo, veo a mis amigos, me sonrío levemente e inicio mi rutina, creo que voy bien y ahora, ahora va comenzando lo difícil, entonces me pongo a recordar y con los ojos cerrados, dejo que mi cuerpo vaya sintiendo lo que sigue, al abrir los ojos, lo veo, no se si es un sueño o que, pero me parece ver a Matt sonriendo desde el otro extremo de la pista…

_No tengo más motivos para darte  
que esta fría soledad  
que necesito darte tantas cosas más_

Ha llegado la hora decisiva, tomo impulso y para mi sorpresa logro lo que llamarían un aterrizaje perfecto, una gran sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro al ver a todo el mundo aplaudiéndome, pero me entristece ver que Matt no esta, quizá lo imagine para darme ánimos y en verdad nunca estuvo aquí… oigo de pronto mi nombre y me dirijo a recibir una enorme y bonita medalla

- por favor un fuerte aplauso para Sora Takenouchi y para un reconocido cantante que ha venido exclusivamente a saludar a nuestra campeona, recibamos a Matt Ishida

Me quedo fría cuando oigo eso, todo me imagine menos esto, no estaba en mis planes ser felicitada por el único hombre que he amado en toda mi vida y por lo que puedo notar también los chicos tienen mi misma cara de perplejidad; entonces lo veo, él se dirige hacia mí y me dedica una sonrisa que nunca antes he visto y que me hace quedar hipnotizada

- muchas felicidades campeona- dice en voz alta y cuando se acerca para colocarme la medalla me susurra al oído- me moría de ganas por verte, quisiera que habláramos en el lugar de siempre- para mi sorpresa me besa en la mejilla y noto que su rostro se ha enrojecido

Supongo que querrá verme en el parque y después de disculparme como mil veces voy hacia allá, cuando llego me dice sin mirarme

- aquí dejamos una platica pendiente, quisiera terminarla así podrás ir a celebrar con… Tai  
- ¿celebrar, no entiendo, bien podría celebrar con todos ustedes o yo sola, espera¿no estarás celoso?  
- ¿celoso, no tengo porque al fin y al cabo es tu vida y… estas muy equivocada  
- ¿estas seguro, como quieras, entonces si hemos acabado me voy- estoy conciente que tal vez me diga lo que deseo oír desde hace mucho y no voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad  
- no, no te vayas, no he acabado yo…

Ahora esta sujetándome por ambos brazos y estamos a muy poca distancia, sus ojos se convierten en un mar para mí, sus labios me resultan terriblemente tentadores y de pronto sucede: impetuosamente une sus labios a los míos y me deja sin habla, respondo y lo abrazo, cuando estamos más abrazados se aleja como preocupado

- disculpa no se que me paso, es que tú…  
- no importa me besaste y yo respondí¿es eso algo malo?- pregunto dulcemente  
- no, bueno, no se… yo ya no puedo más… te amo y no quiero evitarlo  
- yo tampoco… yo también te amo  
- ¿lo dices en serio, cielos, nunca creí que tú… pudieras querer a alguien como yo  
- ya ves, si se puede y te amo desde hace más de lo que te imaginas

Sonríe y con dulzura vuelve a besarme…

_Creo ver la lluvia caer en mi ventana,  
te veo pero no está lloviendo  
no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento.  
¡Hoy te echo de menos!  
Yo sólo quiero hacerte saber  
amiga estés donde estés  
que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré,  
si te sientes sola, háblame  
que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver,  
aunque no te pueda ver_

FIN

uy lo reconozco, intenté hacerlo parecido al video de Alex, bueno que mas puedo decir solo que espero que dejen reviews... nos vemos

PriNceSs dReaMer


End file.
